zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the main page, see the queue. For previously featured articles, see Zeldapedia:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... # ...be well written and detailed # ...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view # ...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact # ...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it # ...not be tagged with any sort of improvement templates (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) # ...follow the Manual of Style. # ...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box # ...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article # ...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article # First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. In addition, add to the top of the article you are nominating so other users will know of and vote on the nomination. # Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. # Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. # The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote # Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. # Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. # As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. # Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 6 supports and no objections after at least seven days), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". # If a page reaches 6 supports, excluding the nominator, in at least seven days, without any opposes, it will be added automatically to the queue. When an article garners the necessary supports for the nomination and any opposes are solved, the nomination will be archived, the article will be marked with the template, and eventually be highlighted on the main page as a featured article using the template . When an article is removed from the main page, will be replaced with to indicate that the article has already been showcased on the main page. Featured article nominations Snowhead Temple Support Oppose # The history section delves into speculation stated as fact, reminiscent of that one guy. Suffice it to say, highlight the last word of the last paragraph of that section and you have your answer. --AuronKaizer ' 14:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) # Not good enough to be featured in any way, shape, or form. -'Isdrak ''' 01:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) # Nope. Not nearly as high-quality for the standards. And needs more images, more information, and some clean up.-- C2' / 02:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) # What they said. --'DekuStick' ''' '' 03:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments You have confused me. What is the word? --Funlover63 (talk) 01:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC)Funlover63 :Ignore this guy, he's a moron apparently. --AuronKaizer ' 20:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hate to ruin your fun, but Funlover63, you can't delete what someone has written on this wiki. Like what they have personally said to you. Nobody has the right to remove the actual code of what someone has said that is not on the mainspace, unless the page is deleted. While you may have taken offense to what AK said, you may NOT remove what he said. You can change you comment, but not alter/remove his without his consent. '-- C2' / 02:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I never have any fun here. Funlover63 (talk) 04:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Funlover63 Lake Hylia Support # I meant to suggest this at one stage myself. it has a lot of info in each section what more could you want? Oni Link 11:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # There just isn't enough in each section, especially the main ones like ''Ocarina of Time. The 20:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) # I agree with TM. Plenty of images, and it does have content, but the LoZ, ALttP, and OoT need expansion. (P.S. The LoZ, ALttP sections only need a little bit more, but the OoT section is deffinately underwhelming for how important it was.)'-- C2' / 14:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) # Needs an Expansion Pack or two. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) # It's been said already. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) # I don't have anything to say about this that has not already been said by someone else. -'Isdrak ' 23:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) # More info needed... --'''DekuStick '' '' 03:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Outset Island Support Oppose # This article looks differently than most of our other articles. The 03:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) # Yes, the markup needs to adhere to our standards like. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) # Not only do I agree with TM and AK, but I have to say, this needs to be cleaned up. So I'll give you a day or so to remove this because I'm adding the clean-up tag.-- C2' / 21:12, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments Sheik Support # Natch. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) # Das good. Only good one you've bothered to trouble us with.'-- C2' / 21:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments I'm not sure know. Its size may be too short. The 02:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sheik article too short? The Navi one is the same length if not shorter. ''J-man Zelda Fan 02:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Then I'm not sure on that one, either. I don't know. I guess I'll think it over. The 02:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: You have to think relatively. Not every article can be a monster on par with Link, Happy Mask Salesman, etc. The worth of an article should be measured in how well it presents its subjects, not the number of letters devoted to doing just that. --AuronKaizer ' 02:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: You know what, AK? You're completely right. The Sheik article looks like a pretty good article, but it does have a lot of theory tags and non-canon tags. The 02:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: He's saying that length doesn't translate into completeness. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :@The Midna: Well...theory and non-canon do not necessarily make it an article not worthy to be featured, right? I mean what's so bad about them. ''J-man '''Zelda Fan 03:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Joe: I know. @AK: It does well, but I'll still have to think it over a little more; but now, knowing this better, I'm more open to supporting. The 03:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Navi Everyone knows who this is and after looking it over, I see know conventional way that this could be expanded any further. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Support # Hey! Listen! Watch out! --AuronKaizer ''' 22:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) # Could have some more images. Not a major gripe really, just a suggestion for you to add some before it is likely featured.-- C2''' / 21:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # I love it! Fix it up like they said and its all good! Cybrwulf(talk)02:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) # One or two more images would be nice, but it's well written and organized. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) # It seems complete and organized to MEep Meep Meep (talk) 12:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments Category:Featured articles